


Society Parties and Southern Ladies

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is throwing a Christmas Party, and his dear girlfriend Selina must find a creative way to attend so as to not draw suspicion to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society Parties and Southern Ladies

Wayne Manor was decorated to perfection for Christmas. This year, Gotham had managed to stay in one piece for the holiday, so Alfred had the time to have things done properly. There were wreaths hanging over every mantelpiece, a large Christmas tree in the foyer, every bannister and flat surface was suffused with garlands and ornaments, and whenever possible candles smelling of cinnamon and pine were burning in the vast rooms.

It was positively enchanting, and it was the perfect setting for a party. The first one in years that Bruce had hosted in his own home, and the first one in a long time that he had even bothered attending. Since this was the case, Bruce had invited Selina. She was basically living there anyway, it would be rude not to, even if they couldn’t go together.

This was the largest problem with having enemies hell bent on killing you. You had to make sure no one connected the real you to the super you. And sometimes that meant dating in secret, if your girlfriend also happened to have the same problem, but a much more well-known identity.

Selina stared across the room at Bruce and leaned against the counter. He really cut an impressive figure in a suit. It was fit _just_ well enough that you could tell just how broad and strong he was, but you never really got the impression that he was a fighting machine under all that fabric. He leaned in closer to the man next to him, nodding and listening intently to what he was saying.

She had no doubt he knew she was watching him, but she didn’t care. After all, what was the point of wearing a disguise if she couldn’t fawn over him. The people around her would never see her again, she had no pride to save of social rules to follow. Hungry green eyes raked again over yards of grey silk with a subtle darker grey pinstripe. Over a sky blue tie and the cuff links she had given him for Christmas. Black cats with small emeralds for eyes. She had bought them with clean money and everything.

Regrettably, her ‘date’ was standing a little way down the buffet, supposedly heming and hawing over what hors d'oeuvres to choose, but really he was looking down the dress of some young socialite. Not that it mattered, or that she cared. The fake date was for show, and she had spent most of the night ignoring him. He had cottoned on to her about an hour into the dinner party, and had since mostly abandoned her in favor of soaking in the fancy party and flirting with young socialites.

Bruce’s ‘date’ had also long since given up on trying to get into his pants, and was concentrating on some wealthy up and comer. Some Lex Corps higher up, if she wasn’t mistaken. Though his date was much closer than hers. Obviously, the woman wasn’t totally ready to give up on her dream of landing a billionaire so handsome he made her mouth water.

Sometimes, it was tough dating in secret. You could spend all the private time you wanted together, and as many nights out on rooftops as you wanted, but in the end if you couldn’t bring your own boyfriend to a fancy dinner, even one hosted in his own home… Well, it sucked.

But sometimes, it could be fun too, if you knew how to do it.

So Selina immersed herself into her character, Chastity. The name, obviously, a colossal joke. She concentrated very hard on imagining that she had never met Bruce Wayne before, she had no idea who Batman or Catwoman was, and that this was her first _real_ party. Like a virgin going to her first ball in the 1800s.

Bruce turned his attention from one of the many Wayne Corp. board members there that night, who he spent considerable time schmoozing, and just as he moved to turn around and throw her a look for staring, Selina turned away and threw her hair (wig, long and red today) over her shoulder and scanned the other half of the room for something to take her time.

Coy was the game today. There was no way he missed her staring, and she could almost feel his amusement that she was now ignoring him. True to her name, Catwoman was affectionate when she chose, and aloof otherwise.

She glanced at people’s watches and earrings, pointedly ignoring the weight of Bruce’s stare on her back. Every time he looked at her, she still got thrills up her spine and goose bumps broke out over her arms. Ignoring the sensation, she started cataloging the Rolexes in the room, lifting just one of those would make for a fun activity that night, and for a nice payoff.

“Come here often?” A deep baritone voice sounded behind her, sounding just a tad amused, but mostly serious.

Selina turned her head and threw Bruce a coy smile over her shoulder and purred at him, “Wayne Manor? I might have been here a time or two.”

Bruce smiled slowly, “Is that so? Interesting, I don’t recall ever seeing you.”

Turning to face him, she smiled wickedly up at him, “You don’t? Well I’m offended _Mr. Wayne,_ I have some very vivid memories from here in this home.” She leaned towards him and ran a hand over his forearm, “I seem to recall some very interesting things happening over on that couch, in particular.” She nodded to a large and fluffy love seat decorated with so many throw pillows you could hardly sit on it.

It was situated just so in front of a fire place, and Selina often found herself dozing off there in the afternoon, pillow strewn about and Isis in her lap, only to be woken up by Bruce’s hands. Or mouth. Her mouth curved up at the delicious memory, that had been a _fun_ afternoon. Or three.

He stepped in closer to her, boxing her in against the table with his large shoulders and chest. He opened his mouth to say something but he frowned has he heard someone approaching behind them.

Bruce’s date must have noticed that he had strayed across the room and was chatting up another woman, and out of pride alone determined that she had to stake her claim. She had no idea that woman was his girlfriend, but it was the thought that counted.

She flounced up, all blonde hair in beachy waves and a tight red dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a deep V at the front which showed off her ample cleavage. Her hands immediately went to Bruce’s bicep, and her frosty eyes turned onto Selina.

“Who’s this Brucie?” She asked, pulling him back just a step. He let her pull him there, just so as to not cause a scene.

Catwoman smiled slowly, just a tad feral, at the woman.

She visibly turned a shade paler, but Bruce pretended not to notice.

“Veronica,” he said, reluctantly taking a step back, “This is…”

Selina raised her hand to shake the other woman’s, purring out, “I’m Chastity.”

Bruce nearly choked. “Chastity.”

Time to get into character.

Veronica gathered up her courage, setting aside the unsettling smile, and made her move. Her shoulders squared and she took Selina’s hand and smiled brightly, with her eyes narrowed in warning. Classic bitch girl move. Selina shook it _firmly,_ still smiling wide _._ Then, in the blink of an eye her eyes lost their harsh edge and she appeared the very picture of grace, manners, and sunshine.

“Gosh,” she said with a thick southern accent she hadn’t had a moment ago, fanning herself with her hand and acting as if she hadn’t just had a showdown with the other woman. To her, the entire world was sunshine and rainbows and she had never ever been to a city as big as Gotham before. Chastity was a southern belle through and through.

“You’re just _so_ pretty,” ‘Chastity’ gushed, “And I’ve never been in such a beautiful home before. Why, I can see why people call it the pride of Gotham. I mean I’ve never been here before, but I imagine Mr. Wayne must be so proud of his home. The pictures online just don’t do it justice. The good Lord has truly blessed that man.”

The corner of his mouth lifted, and Bruce let his eyes rake over Selina’s outfit instead of reacting fully, taking in the effect. She preened just a little under his gaze. She had been preparing for this all night, it was her sole comfort for not actually being able to attend with Bruce. She had donned a pink sundress with a square neckline to help pull off the effect, along with white wrist length gloves with little pearl buttons along the back. The red hair, light makeup and bright and sunny dress made her the very picture of a southern lady. She had dressed up the dress for the dinner though, with a sparkling diamond necklace and silver heels.

The necklace was from Bruce and not stolen, thank you very much.

Veronica looked just a little taken aback from the change in character, and glanced over at Bruce and then at Selina, clearly unsure what to do.

Bruce forged into the breach, “I believe I should introduce myself.” He offered her his hand and smiled warmly, “I’m Bruce Wayne.”

Veronica straightened her back and leaned further into his side, clearly recovered from her shock. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Bruce frowned at that, but said nothing. Nonplussed, Selina took Bruce’s hand and squeezed _hard_ and then made as if she was just going to faint, putting her other hand on top of his briefly before putting it to her forehead.

“Why! Mr. Wayne himself! I do apologize for not realizing earlier, terribly rude of me.” She fanned herself, “I believe I may faint with the shock!”

Bruce _barely_ kept himself from snickering as he extracted himself from Veronica. His date did not look happy at that, but Bruce could not bring himself to care. He made his way to Selina’s side.

“Are you quite alright?” he asked, putting a hand around her waist as if to support her. His thumb moved up and down along her hip and his eyes were almost, almost, mischievous.

Selina’s definitely were, “I really can’t say Mr. Wayne.” She leaned heavily back into his arm, letting him support her, “I seem to be awful light headed. Might there be a place I can rest my head and recover? I feel as if I may swoon.”

Bruce had to keep himself from smiling then, especially when Selina made to stumble and met his eyes. Hers green ones were positively sparkling with amusement, probably largely due to the fact that Veronica looked like she had sucked on a lemon.

“Excuse us Veronica, I believe I need to escort Chastity to one of the other sitting rooms,” Bruce said, not sounding apologetic at all for the distraction.

Veronica just glared and then turned on her heel and walked away.

Keeping his face solemn, Bruce escorted her towards the hallway at the back of the room. Selina, for her part, played it up loudly.

“Why, Mr. Wayne, thank you _so_ much, I don’t know what I would do without your assistance. This is my first time in Gotham and it’s all been rather overwhelming for me. There’s just so _much_ of it.”

Bruce nodded, “It’s my pleasure, Chastity.”

A coy smiled pulled at her lips and she whispered, “It’s about to be.”

This time, he did let a small smile cross his face.

They made their way down the hallway off of the main living space. By this point Selina was practically draped over him, her hands clutching at his muscled arms and wrapping around his powerful shoulders. She kept up the accent, commenting on how strong and handsome he was. Bruce had to practically carry her, she was so dedicated to her show.

About halfway down the hallway, he got fed up with the draping and just swung the woman up and into his arms. Her waist settled firmly into the crook of his arm and all of her curves settled right up against him. Bruce walked faster.

“Oh, Mr. Wayne. You’re just so kind, and _handsome_ too! What is a girl to _do_ about all this kindness you’re showing me? There must be _some_ way for me to repay you,” she lamented, her hands ghosting over the front of his pants and then up over his abs to rest at his shoulders.

They were far enough from the party now that she didn’t have to keep up the show, but he went along with it, his voice deep and rumbly when he replied, “I’m sure you’ll think of something _Chastity.”_

Selina glanced over his shoulder and then smiled wide, the cat who got the cream. “Oh but _Bruce_ I’ve never been with a man before. Surely you can’t be implying something _sexual._ ” She licked her lips and gazed at his.

He turned the first corner he could and then in one swift movement he swung her so her legs were around his waist, his hardness was pressed between her legs and his mouth was on hers. The game was over, the part forgotten. Luckily, no one would be surprised. His playboy reputation was good for something.

She dropped her act immediately and kissed him hard, hands digging into his shirt and tearing at his tie. His hips pushed against hers and she pushed back, both of them moving together to create delicious friction between them. She pulled his tie down just far enough to undo a couple of buttons and then she bit his neck hard.

“Fuck,” Bruce swore and then started walking again, almost running, to the first room off the hall. The way she was going at it, they would end up having sex in the hall If he didn’t move them now.  It was a sitting room, but it would have to do. He swiftly closed and locked the door, and turned his attention back to Selina. His mouth descended on her, and he pulled at the wig so it came away and dropped to the floor. Selina tore her gloves off with her teeth and it went the way of the wig.

They both wrestled off his shirt and tie, kissing harshly between breaths and hips constantly moving against one another. They matched up perfectly, even just pressed up against each other. Her hips pressed just so against his and he slid up against her, assisted by his silk pants and her silk panties. There was so little between them, at least compared to when they were suited up, and it was still too much.

They had just been together this morning, but already the need had built up so it was as if they had been separated for ages. He pushed against her hard and trailed kisses down her neck. Selina let out a harsh breath and then tore at the buckle of his belt. Bruce bit down on her shoulder and trailed one of his hands up her waist and then in to cup her breast.

Selina’s back arched and with one final tug she pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Bruce pulled his hips back far enough so they could get his pants down and free his cock, but then he was pressed against her again.

He groaned, “Selina, panties.”

She shook her head, “I am not hopping down from here, big guy. You’re going to have to tear them off.”

Bruce chuckled, but complied, tearing at the gusset until it tore, allowing him access. He was sure she would have him buy her a new pair later. His fingers ghosted over her core lightly, calloused fingers catching at the delicate skin between her legs. Selina shivered with anticipation, and her sex twitched with each brush of his fingers. When it came to him, he didn’t have to do much before she was chomping at the bit. They had had wall sex before, obviously, but each time with him was just so new and raw it was just… exquisite. Like looking into a case full of diamonds, but better.

He ran the pad of one finger over her clit, and then the fingers were gone and replaced with the head of his cock. Selina let her head fall back against the wall and her bit her lip, waiting. Bruce ran the tip over the clit and then down through her slick folds. He took his leisurely time, coating the head and making them both wait. For a couple of breaths, she savored the feeling until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Bruce,” she snapped, “I haven’t all night.”

Bruce smiled, “Alright, darling,” and then with one swift motion he plunged into her.

He groaned and she gasped, and the both of them held their breaths as they adjusted. A moment later, he was pounding into her, hard and fast.

“Oh thank the Goddess,” Selina breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders and her hips moving with his.

They moved together, hands moving over one another’s bodies and their breaths coming in harsh pants. Selina murmured sweet nothings and Bruce let his hands do the talking, moving over her hips and across her cheekbones. When they were together he didn’t know what to say. The Batman in him would say nothing, and Bruce Wayne, the playboy, would likely swear and make a scene.

But Bruce the man had no words, no way to convey how it all made him feel or how much he desperately needed her.

Quickly, it was all too much for Selina and she was calling out his name and swearing as she came around him, clenching down hard.

“Bruce!” She said, nails biting into his skin and her mouth falling open.

Bruce watched her, adoration burning deep in his eyes, before he fell apart inside her, thrusting hard one, twice, then seeding himself in deep.

Bruce buried his face in her neck, and her hands drifted up to move through his hair as their breathing came back down to normal.

“I don’t think I can go back to the party now,” Selina mused, “You’ve totally ruined my disguise.”

Bruce huffed a laugh, “Do you want me to apologize?”

“No, not really,” she admitted, her hands running over his back and shoulder blades, “But you could accompany me upstairs.”

He pulled his face away and looked down at her, “I suppose I am not returning to the party either?”

Selina shrugged, “You could, but I am afraid you’re injured and need immediate treatment.”

His brow furrowed.

She nodded at his shoulders.

Bruce looked down and admired her handiwork. Five marks moved over his shoulders and then down his chest, leaving a pink trail but ending in cute just deep enough to draw skin.

“The cat has claws,” Bruce murmured, not bothered. It wasn’t the first time.

Selina smiled and winked, “Of course. Have to live up to my name.”

Bruce let her down gently and then did up his trousers.

“Fine. I will go with you, but you’re going to dress my wounds.”

“I promise to do much more than that,” she purred at him, her hands ghosting over the marks and then over his abdominals.

Bruce smiled outright.

 

 


End file.
